sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Άραδος \Φοινίκη
Άραδος Arados, Arvad, Άρβαντ, Αντιόχεια Πιερία thumb|300px| [[Κιλικία ]] thumb|300px| [[Συρία ]] thumb|300px|[[Φοινίκη.]] thumb|300px|[[Φοινίκη.]] thumb|300px|[[Φοινίκη.]] thumb|300px|[[Φοινίκη.]] - Μία ιστορική πόλη της Φοινίκης και της Κοίλης Συρίας. Ετυμολογία - Η ονομασία "Άραδος" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά ενδεχομένος με την ονομασία "Σάρος". Η ετυμολόγηση αυτή υποδηλεί αποίκηση από την Κιλικία (ενδεχομένως Αργείων (= (Φο)ιναχιέων) αποίκων που θα ίδρυσαν εμπορικό κέντρο στην νησίδα) - Η ονομασία "Αντιόχεια η Πιερίδα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Αντιόχεια" και την λέξη Πιερία. Ίδρυση Ο χρόνος ίδρυσής της είναι άγνωστος. Γεωγραφία Η ακριβής θέση της είναι: Ιστορία Το όνομα Αράδιος αναφέρεται στην Βίβλο ως γεννήτορας των Αραδίων, φύλο των Χαναναίων, οι απόγονοι του όποιου κατοίκησαν την νήσο. Στη νησίδα εγκαταστάθηκαν Φοίνικες στην 2η χιλιετία π.Χ. (μάλλον οι Αργείοι-(Φ)Ιναχιείς άποικοι που αναφέρονται στον μύθο του Αγήνορος, πιθανόν περί το 1600 π.Χ.) Υπό τον έλεγχο των Φοινίκων έγινε ανεξάρτητο βασίλειο με το όνομα Arvad ή Jazirat, το τελευταίο σημαίνει "νήσος"). Το Φοινικικό όνομα της πόλης πιθανόν ήταν AynookKrahmalkov, Phoenician Punic Dictionary, p. 47.. Στα ελληνικά ήταν γνωστή ως Άραδος. Στις πηγές εμφανίζεται επίσης ως Arpad και Arphad'Hazlitt, p. 53. Μετονομάστηκε 'Αντιόχεια της Πιερίας από τον Αντίοχο Α' τον Σωτήρα, ο οποίος διέβλεψε την εμπορική σπουδαιότητά της από την ακμή της και τη θέση της στη Πιερία (παραλιακή χώρα της Συρίας βόρεια του Ορόντου ποταμού -σημ Ναχρ-ελ-Άζι- που το όνομά της οφείλει στους Μακεδόνες εποίκους μετά το θάνατο του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου με κύρια πόλη την Σελεύκεια την "Πιερίδα"). Η νήσος ήταν βάση για εμπορικές αποστολές στην κοιλάδα του Ορόντη. Περίπου 50 χιλιόμετρα από την Τρίπολη, ήταν ένας γυμνός βράχος προφυλαγμένος από οχυρώσεις, και με οικίες με αρκετούς ορόφους. Η νήσος ήταν περίπου 800 μέτρα μήκος και 500 πλάτος, περικλειόταν από τεράστιο τείχος, και είχε κτισθεί λιμένας στα ανατολικά προς την κατεύθυνση της ενδοχώρας. ΑναπτύχΘηκε ως εμπορικό κέντρο αρκετά ενωρίς, όπως και οι άλλες Φοινικικές πόλεις στα παράλια. Είχε ισχυρό ναυτικό, και τα πλοία της αναφέρονται σε μνημεία στην Αρχαία Αίγυπτο και την Ασσυρία. Φαίνεται ότι είχε μια κάποιου είδους ηγεμονία στις βόρειες Φοινικικές πόλεις από τις εκβολές του Ορόντη μέχρι τα βόρεια σύνορα του Λιβάνου, κάπως όπως είχε η Σιδώνα στα νότια. Είχε εντόπια δυναστεία και νόμισμα, ενώ σώζονται τα ονόματα κάποιων από τους βασιλείς της. Οι κάτοικοί της αναφέρονται στη "Γένεση" (10:18), και από τον Ιεζεκιήλ (27:8,11) αναφέρονται οι ναυτικοί και στρατιώτες της πόλης στην υπηρεσία της Τύρου. Η Άραδος έθεσε υπό την εξουσία της κάποιες γειτονικές πόλεις στην ενδοχώρα, όπως η Μάραθος (Αμρίτ) και η Σιμύρα, η πρώτη απέναντι κοντά στη νήσο και η δεύτερη κάποια χιλιόμετρα μακρύτερα προς το νότο. Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή Ο Τούθμωσις Γ' την κατέλαβε κατά την εκστρατεία του στην βόρεια Συρία (1472 π.Χ.) Επίσης αναφέρεται και στις εκστρατείες του Ραμσή Β΄ στις αρχές του 13ου αιώνα π.Χ.. Αναφέρεται επίσης στις Επιστολές της Αμάρνα να ανήκει στο συνασπισμό των Αμορραίων στις επιθέσεις τους εναντίον των Αιγυπτιακών κτήσεων στη Συρία (44 και 28, B.M. Επιστολές Τελ-αλ-Αμάρνα). Περίπου το 1200 ή λίγο μετά, λεηλατήθηκε από εισβολείς από την Μικρά Ασία ή τις νήσους, όπως και οι περισσότερες πόλεις στα παράλια (Paton, Συρία και Παλαιστίνη, 145), αλλά ανέκαμψε όταν αποκρούστηκαν. Ασσυριακή Εποχή Η ναυτική της σημασία επισημαίνεται στις επιγραφές των Ασσυρίων βασιλέων. Ο Τιγκλάθ Πιλεσέρ Α' (περίπου 1020 π.Χ.) καυχάται ότι έπλεε με τα πλοία της Αράδου. Ο Ασουρνασιρπάλ Β΄ (περίπου 876 π.Χ.) την έκανε υποτελή του, αλλά εκείνη επαναστάτησε και 200 άντρες από την Άραδο αναφέρονται μεταξύ των συμμάχων του Χαντανταζέρ (Hadadezer) του βασιλείου Αράμ – Δαμασκού στη μάχη της Καρκάρειας, όπου όλη η Συρία φαίνεται να είναι σε συνασπισμό εναντίον του Σαλμανασέρ Γ' (περίπου 854 π.Χ.). Τότε βασιλέας της Αράδου ήταν ο Mattan Baal. Κατόπιν η πόλη ήταν φόρου υποτελής στους Τιγκλάθ Πιλεσέρ Γ' και Σενναχειρείμ, και ο βασιλέας που ήταν φόρου υποτελής στον δεύτερο ήταν ο υπόχρεος στον τελευταίο ο Abd-ilihit (περίπου 701). Ο Ασσουρμπανιπάλ (περίπου 664) ανάγκασε τον βασιλέα της Αράδου Yakinlu να υποταχθεί, και να αποστείλει μία από τις θυγατέρες του ως σύζυγό του (Rawlinson, Phoenicia, 456-57). Περσική Εποχή Υπό τους Πέρσες επετράπη στη Άραδο να ενωθεί με συνομοσπονδία με την Σιδώνα και τη Τύρο, με κοινό συμβούλιο στην Τρίπολη (ibid, 484). Όταν ο Μέγας Αλέξανδρος εισέβαλε στη Συρία το 332 π.Χ., η Άραδος υποτάχθηκε χωρίς αντίσταση, έχοντας βασιλέα τον Στράτωνα, ο οποίος έστειλε το ναυτικό του για να βοηθήσει τον Αλέξανδρο στην άλωση της Τύρου. Ελληνιστική Εποχή Φαίνεται ότι είχε την εύνοια των Σελευκιδών βασιλέων της Συρίας, και είχε το προνόμιο του ασύλου για πολιτικούς πρόσφυγες. Ρωμαϊκή Εποχή Αναφέρεται σε διάταγμα από τη Ρώμη περίπου το 138 π.Χ., σχετικό και με άλλες πόλεις και ηγεμόνες της Ανατολής, για να επιδείξει εύνοια προς τους Εβραίους. Αυτό ήταν μετά που η Ρώμη είχε αρχίσει να αναμιγνύεται στις υποθέσεις της Ιουδαίας και της Συρίας, και υποδηλώνει ότι η Άραδος εθεωρείτο ακόμα σημαντική εκείνη την περίοδο. Μεσαιωνική Εποχή Κατά το τέλος του 13ου αιώνα, την εποχή των Σταυροφοριών, η νήσος της Αράδου χρησιμοποιήθηκε ως προγεφύρωμα από τους Σταυροφόρους. Ήταν η τελευταία κτήση που κατείχαν στους Αγίους Τόπους, καθώς μάχονταν και έχαναν από τους Μουσουλμάνους. Οι Σταυροφόροι είχαν χάσει τον έλεγχο της ενδοχώρας το 1291, και το καταρρέον Βασίλειο της Ιερουσαλήμ είχε μετακομίσει στη Κύπρο. Στα τέλη του 1300 σε μια προσπάθεια να συντονίσουν τις προσπάθειές τους με τον Ιλχανάτο, Μογγόλο ηγέτη ΓκαζάνSchein, p. 811, οι Σταυροφόροι στην Κύπρο προετοίμασαν μια δύναμη περίπου 600 αντρών: 300 υπό τον Αμάλριχο του Λουζινιάν, γιο του Ούγου Γ΄, και επίσης παρόμοιες δυνάμεις των Ναϊτών και των Ιωαννιτών. Οι άντρες και τα άλογά τους μεταφέρθηκαν από την Κύπρο στο ΡουάντDemurger, p. 147, από όπου πραγματοποιούσαν επιδρομές στην Ταρτούς όσο περίμεναν τις Μογγολικές ενισχύσεις''The Trial of the Templars'', Malcolm Barber, 2nd edition, page 22: "In November, 1300, James of Molay and the king's brother, Amaury of Lusignan, attempted to occupy the former Templar stronghold of Tortosa. A force of 600 men, of which the Templars supplied about 150, failed to establish itself in the town itself, although they were able to leave a garrison of 120 men on the island of Ruad, just off the coast.. Όταν οι Μογγολικές δυνάμεις δεν ήρθαν, το μεγαλύτερο μέρος των Χριστιανικών δυνάμεων επέστρεψαν στην Κύπρο, ενώ στο Ρουάντ έμεινε φρουρά που αντικαθιστούσαν δυνάμεις από την Κύπρο. Ο Πάπας Κλήμης Ε΄ έδωσε επίσημα την ιδιοκτησία του νησιού στους Ναϊτες, οι οποίοι (το 1302) διατηρούσαν φρουρά με 120 ιππότες, 500 τοξότες, και 400 Σύριους επικουρικούς, υπό τον Ναϊτη Μαρεσάλο Barthélemy de Quincy. Το Φεβρουάριο του 1301 οι Μογγόλοι έφτασαν με μια δύναμη 60.000 αντρών, αλλά δεν μπορούσαν να κάνουν τίποτα άλλο παρά μερικές επιδρομές γύρω από τη Συρία. Ο Μογγόλος ηγέτης Kutluka στρατοπέδεψε 20.000 ιππείς στην Κοιλάδα του Ιορδάνη για να προστατέψει τη Δαμασκό, όπου είχε εγκατασταθεί Μογγόλος κυβερνήτηςJean Richard, p.481. Λίγο μετά όμως, αναγκάστηκαν να αποσυρθούν . Οι Αιγύπτιοι Μαμελούκοι οι οποίοι ανέκτησαν συστηματικά τον έλεγχο της Παλαιστίνης και της Συρίας, επεδίωξαν επίσης να καταλάβουν και το Ρουάντ. Ένας στόλος των Μαμελούκων αποβίβασε δύναμη στη νήσο, και που οδήγησε σε μάχη και μακρόχρονη πολιορκία των Ναϊτών που ήταν οχυρωμένοι εκεί, και η οποία κατέληξε με την πτώση της Αράδου και την παράδοση των Ναϊτών στις 26 Σεπτεμβρίου 1302, μετά από υπόσχεση για ασφαλή αποχώρησή τουςDemurger, p.156. Όμως, η υπόσχεση δεν τηρήθηκε, και όλοι οι επικουρικοί Σύριοι σκοτώθηκαν, ενώ οι Ναΐτες Ιππότες στάλθηκαν αιχμάλωτοι στις φυλακές του Καΐρου"Nearly 40 of these men were still in prison in Cairo years later where, according to a former fellow prisoner, the Genoese Matthew Zaccaria, they died of starvation, having refused an offer of 'many riches and goods' in return for apostatising"" The Trial of the Templars, Malcolm Barber, p.22. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Φοινίκη, Παλαιστίνη * Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης * Τύρος * Ηγεμόνες Τύρου * Σιδώνα * Ηγεμόνες Σιδώνας * Άραδος * Ηγεμόνες Αράδου * Βύβλος * Ηγεμόνες Βύβλου * Άγυρτις (Ugarit) * Ηγεμόνες Αγύρτιδας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ιστορικές Πόλεις Φοινίκης